Moon tears
by Lullybee
Summary: Naruto gets to go to America for his sweet 16. While staying there, he and Kiba had some fun and wild time. On his way home, Naruto is sure that he is living all of his little secrets behind. But, is it like that?
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Naruto! I wish you to have THE BEST birthday ever, sweetheart." Kushina hugged her baby boy tightly. Well, Naruto technically wasn't baby anymore. After all, he was turning 16 today. But for her, he will always stay her precious little boy, even when he turns 50.

"Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate what you and Dad did for me for all these years. Speaking of, when is Dad coming?"

"I think he will be here any moment now. Now, here is your first present." Kushina gave him orange wrapped box.

Naruto peeled the paper off. "Whoa, Mom. New iPad. Thank you so much." He gave her huge kiss on the chick. "Just wait till guys see it."

Kushina smiled secretly. Just then, the doorbell ringed.

"I will get it. Must be a Dad."

Naruto opened the door. There stood his father, Minato Namikaze.

"Well, if it isn't birthday boy. Happy Birthday, son." Minato hugged Naruto in big bear hug. For a man who wasn't to much bulky, Minato was very strong. "How are you filling today? Notice any changes?"

"Not really, except that I grow out my favorite T-shirt. And I got awesome tattoo." He pulled his shirt up, and showed big swirling tattoo on his stomach.

"Ouch, that must had hurt a lot. What your Mom told you about it?"

"Well, at first she wanted to kill me. But now she is cool with it, as long as I promise to not do it ever again."

"Then, better to stick to that promise. Now, lets go inside. Your Mom and I have a big surprise for you."

"Minato," said Kushina when her ex-husband entered the living room. After all these years, it was still painful to see him and not be able to touch him or kiss him. She was still in love with him very, very much, but she was the one who filed for divorce 13 years ago. Minato, who at that time was his father's company successor, didn't paid to much attention to his young wife and child. Kushina didn't want to raise Naruto in that kind of family. So, even though it broke her heart, she decided to live Minato, and raise Naruto on her own.

"Kushina, it is nice to see you. You are still very beautiful." Kushina blushed at Minato's words.

Minato looked around. "I see that you changed something in living room. That sofa near the window wasn't there before, right? And I see that your painting easel is out. You must started painting again."

Naruto beat Kushina to answer. "Yeah, Mom started painting 6 mounts ago. Her paintings are amazing! She could earn a small fortune selling them."

" I know," said Minato. "She was always very talented artist. I remember the day when I met your mother for the very first time. We were in high school. She was in art room, standing there in front of her easel. Her hair was messy red bun, and she had some paint smeared all over her face. She seamed to be lost in her thoughts. But to me, even looking like that, she was the most beautiful girl I saw."

"After that day, it took me some time and effort to get the courage and talk to her. And some more to actually ask her on our first date. We started dating, and once we graduated, we got married. Those were wonderful years, and I miss them every day." Said Minato while looking at Kushina. She felt more heat burning her cheeks. Wanting to change the topic, she said, " Naruto, your Dad and I have big surprise for you. We talked about it, and we both agreed that you behaved so far, and that we can trust you. So, for your birthday we decided to allow you to go to Universal Studios in America. And, you can bring one of your friends with you."

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. " You are kidding, right? I'm going to America? For real? Whoa, Mom, Dad! That is THE BEST birthday present ever! I love you guys the most!" He hugged his parents very tightly.

"I need to tell Kiba about this! He wouldn't believe me." Naruto beamed, while bouncing in room. " And he will be more surprised when I ask him to go with me."

"Then," said Minato. " I think you should go on, and give him a call. You sure have some great news to share."

"You are right, Dad. I am gonna go now." He started for the stairs. When he got at the bottom, he turned at them and said, "You are the best parents a child could wish for. Thank you for all your loving and caring so far. I promise, I won't let you down. I love you so much." With saying that, he climbed the stairs skipping two at the time. After all, he had some amazing news to share with his best friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When he got in the room, Naruto jumped on his bed. He still couldn't believe that his parents agreed to let him go to America. He reached for his phone as it started ringing. He looked who called and answering, shouting, "Kiba, IamgoingtoAmericaandyouaregoingwithme!"

"Wow, wow, slow down Naruto! I didn't get anything what you just said." Kiba replayed. His ear was still ringing from blonde's shouting.

"I just said, my folks told me that I am going to America for my birthday, and that I can invite one friend. Kiba, would you do me an honor to be my chaperone?" Joked Naruto. He heard Kiba's laughter from other side.

"You are kidding me, right? Of course I would go with you. Your parents would be at ease to know that I will be there to protect your virtue."

"Ha ha Kiba, very funny."

"Hey, they don't know you like I do. You are a devil with face of angel, and they just gave you a permission to go on lose in a country across the ocean."

"What they don't know it won't hurt them. And you are not that much different then me. You also have your share of stuff, which would make your mom cry and ask God what did she do wrong while raising you."

"Ok, point taken. Bottom line is, I will go with you. When and for how long are we staying there?"

"I don't know, but I will email you ASAP."

"Ok... Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto. And to have many, many more."

"Thank you, Kiba. See you later tonight. We have some serious partying to go to."

"Sure." Answered Kiba.

"What now?" Asked Naruto, catching a break in his friends voice.

"Nothing... It's just, I have kind of a funny feeling that this trip is gonna change our life. But, that's just me being a worry-cat. Or worry-dog, since I don't like cats. Anyway, we should go and enjoy our time there."

"Of course, Kiba. After all, we are 16 only once in our lives." Said Naruto, not knowing how true his words are gonna be.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

First, I am so sorry for not updating much sooner, I had some other very important things to do. I took this story down, and I'm gonna re-post it with some changes in it. Hope you will like it. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Japan, Narita International Airport**_

"Mum, I told you, there is absolutely no reason for you to worry. We are gonna stick to the plan which you and Mrs. Tsume drilled in our heads. We are not gonna do anything what is inappropriate." Said Naruto to his mother for thousand time.

Kushina fumed, "Don't play smart with me, young man. It is not to late to cancel this trip."

Naruto signed, "Mum, really. Please don't worry. I wanted to go to America for so long. Every time Dad needed to go on one of his business trips, I thought that he will let me go with him. But he didn't. And now I have a chance to go, so please, just be happy for me and let me enjoy it."

Kushina looked at her son's face. She took deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. It was only natural for her to worry over Naruto. She loves him so much that, if something bad happen to him she wouldn't know how she would survive it.

"Ok, I will try to calm down. But just to make it clear for the last time, I am expecting from you to be in your hotel room every night by 10:30. If, by any chance, you and Kiba are not there when I call, I am coming for both of you to get you home, and believe me, you wouldn't like what will happen next. Did I made myself clear?"

Naruto and Kiba gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Said Kushina, pleased with herself.

In that moment over the intercom was announced that boarding started. She looked at boys and hugged them tightly. Kissing their forehead, she said last good bye to them. After they gathered their stuff, they got in plane with the rest of the passengers.

When both of them were seated, Kiba said, " You know, your mum can be very scary person. I truly don't won't to get on her bad side."

"Don't worry about it." Said Naruto. "We just need to make sure to be in hotel room when she calls. She can not truly supervise our every movement there."

" I don't know, she looks capable of hiring a secret agent to look after us." Kiba replayed.

"Noo, that only my father can do, and since she doesn't want to ask for anything from him, it's not likely to happen."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Relax, man. In couple of hours we are gonna be free from our parents like birds to fly high, high trough the sky toward the Sun."

" Hm." Kiba's head start hurting. He made himself more comfortable in seat, and tried to relax a little.

'I just don't won't to finish like Icarus with burned wings,' thought Kiba. Shortly, the brunette was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**_

Kiba opened his eyes. He moved and cringed. His neck was hurting, and shoulders were stiff. Good news was that his headache was gone.

" You are finally awake." Said Naruto. "Look, you need to meet someone."

"Kiba, this is Haku. Haku, this is my best friend Kiba."

Kiba looked over Naruto at other person, who had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes. 'What a beautiful girl.' He thought. That was, at least 'till he heard Haku's masculine voice.

"It's nice to meet you. Naruto was telling me a lot about you, of course everything nice." Haku said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kiba replied.

"So, you two are going to States. Nice. Do you have any special plans? Do you know what are you gonna do there?" Asked Haku.

"We are supposed to go to Universal Studios. I don't know if we will have time for anything else." Said Kiba.

"Hm. What about clubs? Do you want to go out partying?"

"Well..." Started Kiba, but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Of course we want to go! I heard that parties in States are crazy."

Haku chuckled, "Well, some of them. You just need to know right place to go. You know, I can give you my number, so if you wanna go out and have some fun, just give me a call."

"Cool, thanks man." Said Naruto.

"No problem."

"Haku, what is your reason for going to States?" Asked Kiba.

Haku's face was instantly light up with beautiful smile, " I'm art student and I just got transferred to Art Academy In Orlando. I am so excited! And also, I am going to meet a very dear person of mine."

"That's so nice. Good luck with studies."

"Thank you."

With that, Haku put his headphones on and closed his eyes. Naruto turned to Kiba, " He is such a nice person. He also offered to show us around."

"Yeah, but how we will go out when we have a curfew?"

"We will think about that later. Oh, I'm getting so excited about this trip."

Kiba couldn't help but to smile to Naruto's enthusiasm. He put his own headphones to listen to some J-rock music.

Glancing at Naruto he saw that blonde was doing sudoku on his phone. He closed his eyes and tuned out in his own imaginary world.

* * *

_**Orlando International Airport**_

"Yay! We are finally here!" Beamed Naruto at Kiba.

"Great. Couple of more hours, and my backside would grow in that damn seat." Grumbled Kiba.

"Well, good for you that you didn't, or you would miss a lot. Now, let's go to check in hotel and to start with fun!"

"Ok, lead the way. God knows that I need a hot shower."

"Ooh, we could do that, and much more. My Dad made full arrangement for us. What are you saying for some spa time? We could order some drinks. Heck, we could also have some hot chicks give us massage!"

"I'm saying, WHY you didn't mention that earlier? Get us checked in that hotel this moment, Naruto. And FYI, your father rocks, man."

"Yeah, he does, at least sometimes. I think he did this because he felt guilty that he is no longer with us. This is his way of saying 'Sorry'." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes.

Kiba could feel his friend's sadness. They never talked about it much, but he new that his friend was suffering that his parents are not together anymore. His mom, Tsume Inuzuka, raised his sister Hana and him alone, because his father died in car accident when he was only three mounts old. He couldn't say that he missed his father as he didn't have any chance to meet him, but he could sometimes hear his mother's soft sobs from her room late at night. Or, to see that same expression like Naruto's in his sister's eyes. He could just guessed what they are going through.

So, wanting to cheer up his friend, he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and said, " Let's go. We have to use your birthday present properly. And to figure out how to go around your mother's police hour, so we could go out to some club. We can even give a call to that Haku guy."

Naruto smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up, and let to be led out of the airport on the noisy street of Orlando.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Naruto! Your mum is gonna call ! " Yelled Kiba at running blonde.

"Shit! I knew that we shouldn't go on that last ride. The line for it was huge, and I told you that we should leave it for tomorrow. But no, you started making a scene there like a little kid. What are you, 5 years old? And now those people must think that I'm some kind of child molester."

They managed to get in elevator just in nick of time. Kiba pressed the button for their floor.

"K-Kiba...", said panting Naruto, " P-P-Please s-shut up!" He tried to catch his breath, but his lungs were screaming in protest, and he felt like trowing up. "W-Why do you look l-like you could run s-some more, while I'm dying here?"

Kiba smirked at his friend, "Well, that could be because I'm on tracking team and you are not. Or, the fact that I go every morning running with Akamaru. If you get a dog, he could be your excuse for doing an exercise once in a while."

Naruto growled at his friend. When the elevator door opened, they rushed toward their room. As they got inside, the phone start ringing. Naruto pick it up first, "Hello?"

"Naruto, baby, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom."

Kushina signed with relief. "Are you ok? Your voice sounds strange."

Naruto answered, "I'm fine. We were just running on our way here."

"Oh, ok. Did you have a great time today?"

"Yes, we did. We got to see a fireworks, and to ride on more rides."

"That's great. I'm so glad that you are truly enjoying your time. Now, can you get Kiba on the phone? Mrs. Tsume is here, and she wants to talk to him."

"Sure. Just a second." He turned to his friend, "Hey Kiba, your mom is on the phone."

While Kiba was talking to his mom, Naruto went to the kitchen in search for some food. He was starving. He found there some dinner leftovers from previous day. 'This will do,' thought Naruto. While he was waiting for the food to warm up, his cell chimed, telling him that he got a text message. Looking at to see from whom it is, he was surprised to see that it was from Haku. Other boy was asking him how is he. Naruto called him back. Haku pick up after third ring, "Naruto, how are you? How do you like Universal so far?"

The blonde answered, "Hey, I'm fine. The park is amazing. It was really wort coming here."

"Glad to hear that you like it here. How is that friend of yours?" Haku asked giggling.

"He is fine. But sometimes he sucks out all the fun reacting as tomorrow is gonna be Armageddon. On other hand, if our parents catch us not being in the room on time, we are doomed."

Haku laughed. The blonde boy was hilarious. "Well then, what are you gonna do for Halloween tomorrow?"

"Halloween is tomorrow?! I totally forgot. I don't know, is not like we had any plans since we don't have the costumes for it."

"Then, how about this. You remember that I told you about my friend who lives here?"

"Yeah, you mention him."

"He is the owner of the several clubs here in city. Tomorrow night is gonna be a Halloween party, and I wanted to invite you two to go with me."

"Ugh, I don't know if we can. My mom is certainly gonna be against it."

"Then don't tell her."

"But I need to come up with some excuse for us staying late outside."

"Why you don't tell her that you want to see a parade in the park? If I remember, there is one starting at 10:30."

"I'm not so sure that she is gonna buy that story."

"Naruto," said Haku impatiently. "Just go and try."

"Ok, wait a sec."

Naruto put Haku on hold, and went to Kiba.

The brunette looked at him. "Kiba, may I talk to my mom for a sec?"

"Sure." He gave him the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsume. May I please talk to my mom?" He asked Kiba's mom.

"Of course, Naruto. Wait a little bit."

"Thank you."

"Yes, baby?" Asked Kushina when she got the phone.

"Mom, you know that tomorrow is our last day here. So, I was wondering if we could, maybe, stay longer in the park to watch the parade."

On other side Kushina was silent.

Naruto continued, "It's not gonna be to late, around 10:30 or something. It would be nice to watch it. Who knows when we would be able to come back here. Please?"

Naruto was playing with phone's cord, anxiously awaiting his mother answer.

Kushina was thinking. Her boy was behaving, and he deserved to go, but she couldn't stop thinking that something would happen. 'Calm down.' She told herself.

"Do you promise me that you'll be in the park, and not some other place?"Asked Kushina.

Naruto didn't like to lie to his mother, but if he doesn't she would not let them go. "Of course, Mom. I swear." He held his breath. 'Please God, let this work! Please, let this work!' He prayed in his mind. After a few seconds, which seamed like a year to him, his mother answered. "Ok. You may go. But please, after parade go home."

Naruto could not believe it. His mom actually agreed to the idea! His whole face was instantly lit up. "Thank you, Mom! I promise that we would come home as the parade ends."

"Ok then. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mom. I love you."

Naruto hang up. He saw that Kiba was looking at him with question in his eyes.

"Hold it just for a sec. I need to finish other call." Naruto told his friend. He went to the kitchen, and got his cell. Pressing the hold button, he asked, "Haku, are you still there?"

"Yes." Other boy answered.

"That plan worked and my mother said yes."

"That's great. So, do you have any idea what you guys wanna be for Halloween?"

"Um, I wanna be something unusual, something daring. Let me ask Kiba what he want to be."

"Ok."

He yelled from the kitchen, "Oy, Kiba. Do you know what you want to be for Halloween?"

Kiba came inside, "What? Where does this question comes from? I thought that we are supposed to go to see the parade."

"Kiba, Kiba... Ask question later, and answer me now. What costume you want to wear?"

"I don't know. Something scary, I guess. I can't picture myself dress-up as White Bunny from Alice in the Wonderland."

Naruto could hear Haku's laugh trough the phone. Other boy must heard Kiba's smart remark. "Well, you heard him. I think he has a man integrity issue." Haku laughed harder. Naruto totally ignored Kiba's deadly stare.

"Anyhow, how are we gonna go to that club?"

Haku sobered a little, "I'm gonna come to pick you up tomorrow afternoon. We are gonna return to my place and get ready for party. And don't worry about the costumes, I got you covered."

"Thank you, man."

"You are welcome. Just give me an address."

After he did it, Haku hang up. Naruto took deep breath and turned to Kiba. He knew that his friend have a lot of questions.

"What is going on, Naruto? I thought that we are gonna watch parade tomorrow."

"We are not. That was only an excuse for mom to let as stay longer outside. Haku actually invited us to Halloween party. He will come to pick us up, and he will also give us a costumes."

"I don't like that you lied to your mom."

"Neither do I, but we both know that she would not let us go. This was the only way. What is done, is done. In any case, tomorrow is our last day here."

"I know that. It's just that I think it is wrong to lie to her. And it is not like we know Haku that well. Can we trust him?"

"I think we can. But if you want to stay here tomorrow, go ahead. I am going." With saying that, Naruto left the kitchen and went to his room. Kiba looked after the blonde. He wanted to go, too. Just, deep inside, he felt like something is wrong about all this situation. Deciding to ignore this feeling, he went to his room to sleep. The biggest problem was, his sixth sense for bed stuff have never failed him before.


	4. Chapter 4

Following day at 7 pm, Kiba and Naruto were waiting for Haku to show-up at hotel entrance. Both boys were excited. Naruto was hopping from one leg to another, every other minute glancing down the road for the long-haired boy. Kiba was, on other hand, glancing at his cell. He had feeling that damn thing would turn into scorpio and sting him.

'Aah, this is what I get for following that chicken-brain ideas,' he thought. It wouldn't be much of surprise if their mothers show up there suddenly to haul their asses home. God knows that they have some supernatural powers to detect if they are behaving mischievously. His mother could smell the lie, literally.

'God, if you are listening now, please make sure that our parents never learn about this. I promise, I would never cheat again on Math test, or put the gum under my school desc.' He glanced at his best friend. The blonde was playing with his backpack straps, with no worry whatsoever. In that moment, the sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows drove up in front of them. Minute later, Haku got out from passenger side.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again! Come on, hop in. Let's get going." Beamed Haku at two starring boys.

"Whoa, Haku. That is some cool ride you got there." Said Naruto impressed.

"Yeah, it is. It belongs to that friend of mine. And chauffeur, too."

"Damn. You must feel like prime minister riding in it."

'Or bloody yakuza,' thought Kiba, but decided to keep it for himself.

"It is nice. Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Ok!" Shouted Naruto then climbed in the car.

Kiba paused just for the second. Haku looked at him with amusement in his eyes. It was like the other boy could read his emotions, and he knew that Kiba was feeling uncomfortable. 'Here comes nothing'. Thinking that, he got in. Haku had closed the door after him, and got in himself. He gave the chauffeur instructions, and they went.

The drive was pleasant. The boys chit-chat friendly, and listened to the music. Haku told them more about himself, his passion for art and acting, and his dreams for future.

Kiba found himself more relaxing. He actually started enjoying other boy's presence.

It didn't take them to long to get in front of Haku's loft apartment. Kiba and Naruto's first impression of place was "spacious". The whole loft was one huge space filled with furniture. Painting canvases and tools were all around the place. Actually, it was pretty tidy if you don't mind those.

Naruto looked around and said, "I like your place. It is very nice decorated. You can definitely tell that it belongs to artistic person."

"Thank you." Replayed Haku.

Kiba saw a painting on easel. It was a portrait of a man. He asked, "Whose portrait is this?"

Haku's eyes softened and filled with love and passion. He looked at the painting and answered, "That is a very important person in my life. I met him at my painting exposition while I was high-schooler. He was the one who bought my very first painting. Also, the one who offered to sponsor my further education. '_I would be honored if I could help the artist to nurture this amazing gift. Please, let me do it._' was what he said that day."

"Wow, he sounds like amazing person himself." Said Naruto.

"He is. He is my best friend, my patron, and my lover. My Zabuza Momochi."

Hearing that Naruto and Kiba blushed. Not only was other boy in love, he was in love with man!

Haku pulled himself from his daydreaming and said, "Ok, boys. It's time to put some costumes on."

He went to his closet and pulled out tree wrapped costume boxes.

"This two are for you, Kiba. You wanted something to represent scary so I think one of these should answer to that problem." He handed him the clothes. Then turned to Naruto, "And this is yours. It should fit you perfectly. You might need to use a little bit of make-up, so feel free to use mine. I need to go to Zabuza's place and get ready. Whole apartment is at your disposal. As they say, mi casa es tu casa."

He went for the door, then stopped. "The car would come to pick you up around 9:30. I would already be there waiting for you. Laters, boys and girls." With the wink, he left, leaving two puzzled faces behind.

Kiba turned to Naruto, "What was that about?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Lets see what we got."

Putting boxes on the bed, Kiba unwrapped them and let out a sigh. He feared that Haku would made him wear some ridiculous monster costume, but the boy actually had great taste. One was a vampire and another one werewolf costume. Naruto peered over his shoulder and whistled, "Wow, those look really cool. Which one are you gonna choose?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, let me ask you this. Are you on Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Asked Naruto with all seriousness in his voice.

Kiba looked at his, sometimes very dumb, friend face. "Team Jacob, of course. I'm not gonna be like some sparkly fanged pretty boy who suck other people blood."

"He eats animals, no people. And Jacob also have fangs and drink blood."

"Maybe from raw steak. And he is much more masculine. And he is a wolf, which is like a very big dog. And I like dogs. And why are we talking about damn Twilight right now?" He said breathlessly.

Naruto smiled at his friend, "So, which costume is gonna be?"

"Werewolf one."

"Ok." Giggled Naruto.

Kiba huffed and puffed. He always get caught in Naruto's schemes.

' I guess that I'm bigger fool then him then.' He thought.

"We should get ready. Why don't you go over there behind that japanese screen and change. I will do it here."

"Ok." Naruto picket up his stuff and went there. He opened his box and got clothes out. He looked at it once, then twice. He checked that he didn't forgot something in the box. Nope. Box was empty except for a sheet of paper with a note for him.

'_**For you to be bold and daring.**_

_**And certainly eye catching.' **_

He glanced at clothes and swallowed. 'Ok, here we go.' thought Naruto and start changing.

After a while, Kiba was ready. He truly liked his costume. 'Shame that guys can't see us now. Oh, wait, I could take a picture.' He thought. After snapping some shotes, he called Naruto.

"Oy, Naruto. Are you done?"

He could hear quiet yelp behind the screen.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked his friend and started forward.

"Don't come here!" Shouted Naruto. "Stay were you are."

Kiba was taken aback. What could happen?

"Naruto, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, if it is nothing, why can't I see you? Is it your costume repulsive?"

"No." Naruto said in small voice.

"Then?" Asked Kiba anxiously.

After some pause, Naruto answered, "Ok. I will come out. Just, please try to look at this with open mind."

Naruto got around the protecting screen. Kiba's jaw dropped and his eyes threatened to drop out of the eye sockets.

"OOH, FUCK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU WEARING?!"


End file.
